His Property
by im-amirakewl
Summary: (1# One-Shot) 'Property of Natsume Hyuuga' - It was clearly written on the locket he gave her. How adorable.


[ **Disclaimer** ]

2-B Class today was extra quiet. And to tell you the truth, it has nothing to do with Koko Yome being absent for the day. Koko's excuse letter was totally absurd but sweet in a way. It said:

_'Dear Sensei, _

_I love You! Hope you love me too.'_

I told you so. Even Narumi-Sensei thought it was sweet. After a few minutes gone by, the students' favorite '**ringing**' sound was heard. The students all jumped for joy. Like it's the best thing that's ever happened. Their class teacher, who unfortunately was Jinno-Sensei, muttered some unpleasant words under his breath before he stood up and went out of the room.

"Classes are finally done!" Mikan announced happily as she stretched her arms wide.

Natsume, who unknowingly was watching Mikan the whole time, smirked at the naïve brunette in front of him. "Polka." He called as he eyed her carefully. As you can see, our favorite brunette has grown very beautiful now. A head turner. She was like a goddess. Every guy would do everything just to date her. Mikan had several admirers, not just at school but also outside campus. And this always pisses Natsume. Her long time admirer. Even though they weren't together, the crimson-eyed boy was still extra possessive towards the brunette. He doesn't like the thought of boys going near _**his**_ polka.

"Hm?" Mikan flashed Natsume a million-dollar smile which made the boys around them drool over her more. Natsume, who noticed this, glared at the guys around them before he stood up and grabbed the brunette's hand and took her to who-knows-where.

Mikan, who was trying her best not to trip, jerked her hand away from Natsume's grip. "Will you slow down?" She rubbed her aching hand. They were now somewhere under a huge Sakura Tree.

Natsume sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Mikan blushed. She loves seeing Natsume do that. She thinks it's cute. "Polka." Natsume said in a 'oh-so-cool' way.

Mikan cleared her throat, she doesn't want to sound lame in front of the gorgeous boy. "Natsume." She says.

"Polka."

"Natsume."

The crimson-eyed boy raised an eyebrow and coughed lowly "Polka-"

"Natsume." The brunette quickly replied not wanting to let Natsume finish his sentence.

"Will you stop doing that? Its annoying." He said.

Mikan tilted her head innocently. "Do what?"

Natsume messed his hair more, earning him more attractiveness points. Does that even exist? Then he stared at the brunette's hazel ones and turned beet red.

"Um…Natsume are you okay?" Mikan nervously asked while biting her lower lip. Natsume thought the action was cute. He stepped nearer to the brunette. He smoothly grabbed her right hand and planted a small kiss on it. He smiled cutely at her. Mocking her actions, he also did the 'lip-bite' thing. Now that's adorable.

Mikan blushed ten shades of red. "Are you sick or something?" She asked him. 'He's acting weird.' She thought.

He smiled again. But this time, he smiled showing off his dimples. "Yes, I suppose. In fact, I think my insides are about to explode any minute now." Hey, notice the sarcasm.

Mikan's face turned pale. Wait, did she took that seriously? "Do you need anything? Let me take you to the hospital." She panicked. She kept on blabbing things about bringing him to the school clinic or what medicine does he need. On the other hand, Natsume, also known as the shot-tempered guy, was tired listening to her. He wasn't even sick. He was just being sarcastic for heaven's sake! This really proves that Mikan _**is**_ naïve . Like really.

He needed to shut her up. So he kissed her. Fully on the lips. Mikan was to shocked to move. Natsume left her lips and looked at her. "I love you, Idiot." He said as he ran his thumb on my cheek. "So much." He added. Mikan was left speechless. The guy she loved so much, loves her too? Unbelievable.

She looks at him. Eyebrows narrowed intensely. "Are you joking?"

"You know me. I don't joke."

"Stop playing tricks on me!" She whined.

"You know me, I don't play lame tricks." He said nonchalantly.

"But I still don't-" Mikan was unable to finish what she was about to say, because of what Natsume did. She froze. Her heart pounding loudly.

"Polka," He started as he tied something around her neck. "Don't you dare take this thing off." Mikan took a look on it. It was beautiful. A locket. Heart-shaped to be exact. She opened it and saw something written on it. She looked closely and what she read made her heart skip a beat. Butterflies were inside her stomach, dancing and playing around.

She looks at Natsume and hugged him tightly. Natsume hugged her back then kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you too, Natsume." Mikan said as she backed away. She took his hand and gave him a cheeky smile.

"I know you do." He said. With his trademark smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"How arrogant." She pouted but laughed anyway. They were laughing and smiling like idiots in-love. But they were perfect. They were in-love. They were happy. And that's all that really matters.

_'Property of Natsume Hyuuga' _ - It was clearly written on the locket he gave her. How adorable.


End file.
